thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing (2011 film)
The Thing is an upcoming science fiction horror film directed by Matthijs van Heijningen Jr., written by Eric Heisserer, and starring Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Joel Edgerton in the lead roles. It is a prequel to the 1982 John Carpenter film of the same name. Matthijs's film will take place right before the first film, with the original Norwegian crew that discovered the alien. Plot In Antarctica, Winter 1982, a Norwegian snowcat along with Olav, Lars and Peder are heading straight around the ice and found something under them. The ice breaks down, brings the three down into the ice and they discover something remarkable. Back in America, Kate Lloyd taking a study on a dead animal, Adam Goodman comes in along with Dr. Sander Halversen and allows Kate to take a trip to Antarctica of a structure and a specimen, she takes the job. Kate, Adam, Sander and along with Griggs, are taking the ride in the helicopter with two Americans, Sam Carter and Derek Jameson heading to the Norwegian Base, Thule Station. They arrive, they get into the snowcat and head to the structure under the ice. They meet up with Edvard, Juliette, Karl and Lars and discover that the structure a UFO. Also, discover the Thing trapped in the ice, so the next day they arrive back to the Thing and used a crain to detached it out of the ice and bring it back to the outpost. Sander wanted to take a digital sample of it, but Kate had a bad feeling about that and Sander was implusive about it, so Karl drills in the ice block and takes a little sample of the creature. The crew celebrates that they'll be rich for discovering an extra terrestrial, Jameson went to take a look at the Thing, Peder scared him to death out of laughter. When Peder leaves, the Thing breaks out free from the ice, Jameson went back to warn the others that it's loose. They check and now begin to search for it and at least try to be careful that it can be harmful. Henrik and Olav found it, then it grabs Henrik, scaring Olav with fear and the Thing craves Henrik, Olav gets the rest their attention and they burn it to death and Jonas and Lars begin to put out the fire. The crew are back inside mourned for the loss of Henrik, next they bring the Thing back inside to take a good look on what happened to Henrik and shows that it was trying to absorb him and trying to imitate him. Kate and Adam took a look at Henrik's tissue and see that the organism is assimilating his blood cells. The next day, the crew are begin to try to leave the station, when Kate went into the bathroom to wash her face, she sees a tooth pick and a few metal teeth materials on the floor and sees blood in the shower discovering that half of the crew may have become imitations of the Thing. She heads outside to get Carter and Jameson's attention while driving the helicopter in the air, they begin to make landing. Griggs reveals to be an imitation and attacks Olav, then Carter and Jameson sees it and the chopper begin to lose control and crashed into the close mountains. The crew are back in the rec room, Kate announces her theory about this Thing that half of them aren't human, proving evidence of metal teeth materials on the napkin she was holding and when she went back to the bathroom, she saw the blood in the shower gone. Basically, not everyone can leave the outpost. While everybody heads back to whatever they were doing, Juliette believes her and gets Kate thinking that Colin might be the one that cleaned up the blood with a towel or a rag, next the two head into a storeroom, letting Kate to find some keys to the vehicles not letting anyone leaqving the station, Juliette begins transformation as an imitation, Kate looks back and runs away from it, although, Karl came out and the Juliette mutation assimilates Karl. Then Lars arrives with a flamethrower and burns it. Then at night, the rest burn the Juliette mutation and Karl in the snow to keep them from attacking the rest. Soon, they all begin to lack of trust with each other, Kate and Lars were beginning to find some new armory gears to enterface with the other disguised imitations. Sander and Adam are inside the lab to begin porgress to take each blood from the crew. Back outside, Kate, Lars, Peder, Edvard, Colin and Sander see Carter and Jameson coming back to the outpost. They don't know if the two had survived the crash and thinking that they can be imitations, so Kate and Lars locked them in the Storage room and see a big fire in the lab seeing that someone has used carosine to burn the lab and the blood tests in there. Colin accuses Adam for burning the lab and they begin fighting, Kate tells them that there's another way is to check in their mouths to see if they're human with metal teeth inside. Kate, Lars, Jonas, and Peder put Sander, Adam, Edvard and Colin back against the wall cause of no teeth metals in their mouths. Lars and Jonas head outside to check on Carter and Jameson in the storage room and see that they escaped. Lars continues to find them and Jonas head back into the building, tells Kate and Peder that they gotten Lars and keep the other four back. Then they hear the two break inside, they go check and see Carter and Jameson armed ordering Peder to put down the flamethrower, but refuses and then Jameson shoots him three times in the head and his flamethrower tank releasing fuel out of it, touches the flame on the flamethrower, they take cover and the tank explodes with flames leading Edvard knocked unconcious. Jonas and Colin pick him up back into the rec room leads Carter in charge. Then Edvard is revealed to be an imitation, his right hand releases out as a Scuttler, attacks Jonas, the Edvard body lays down on the floor grabs out Adam's organs and including Jameson's. the others take cover and the Edvard body begin to mutate, then attaches Adam next to his head and bottom side of its body and then it walks runs away out of the rec room before Kate can burn it. Then she sees Jonas is beginning transformation and burns his body, alng with the Scuttler on his mouth, plus also burns Jameson when the Thing kills him. So, Carter and Kate are remaining left in the hallways, while Sander is hiding in the radio room and Colin hiding in the second lab room. The station loses power though, the Edvard and Adam Thing attacks Sander and then tries to get Carter, but it was incinerated by Kate and it dies outside. Then they see Sander driving one of the snowcats trying to get to the UFO, Kate and Carter get into another one and chase after him. While the two were trying to see and head inside of it to stop Sander, the UFO wakes up by Sander, the two try to rwach into the hole into the ship, but Kate was felled down into the ship, then Carter heads into the hole instead. Kate wakes up in the ship seeing the interesting ruins of the ship begins its boost to try to escape and breaking the ice under it out of it's way. Kate arrives into the ship's main bridge, then the Sander mutation behind her begins to try to attack her, luckly Kater got away, then she trys to hide from it, when she thinks it might of gone away, she quietly gets to the grenade that Lars gave her earlier, the Thing grabs her leg and luckly she grabbed the grenade. When the Thing lets go, she throws the grenade into its mouth and then she and Carter begin to escape the ship. The Thing explodes and the ship loses it's power to escape and remain down in the ice crater. As when Kate and Carter got back to the snowcat, she notice Carter's ear ring on his right ear was gone, seeing that Carter was an imitation all along, she then burns him to death and then gets into the other snowcat and drives all the way to a Russian station. Later, another Norwegian helicopter arrives to the destroyed outpost and shouts out for survivors. Lars reveals himself to the pilot and they begin to chase after the Alaskan Malamute dog, knowing that it's a Thing imitation, to the Outpost 31. This continues again in the beginning of the John Carpenter film. Cast *Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Dr. Kate Lloyd *Joel Edgerton - Sam Carter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Derek Jameson *Eric Christian Olsen - Adam Goodman *Paul Braunstein - Griggs *Ulrich Thomsen - Dr. Sander Halversen *Jonathan Walker - Colin *Kim Bubbs - Juliette *Stig Henrik Hoff - Peder *Trond Espen Seim - Edvard Wolner *Carsten Bjørnlund - Karl *Jørgen Langhelle - Lars *Jan Gunnar Røise - Olav *Kristofer Hivju - Jonas *Ole Martin Aune Nilsen - Matias *Jo Adrian Haavind - Henrik Larsen *Michael Brown - Security Guard Gallery File:PrequelPic1.jpg| File:PrequelPic2.jpg| File:PrequelPic3.jpg| File:PrequelPic4.jpg| File:PrequelPic5.jpg| Category:Films